Just Try It
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Secuela de Insecurities. Cuando Rikuo y Tsurara comienzan a salir, más de uno tendrá un corazón roto, vayan adentro y vean sus reacciones. Summary completo adentro. TsuraraxRikuo. One-Shot. Advertencia: OOC y mucho FLUFF.


_**LonelyAthena:**__Aclaración.__Este __fanfic__ es__ de__ la__ autoría __de __SkyGem,__yo __solamente__ lo__ estoy__ traduciendo __para __los__ lectores.__Espero __lo__ disfruten._

**Summary:** Secuela de Insecurities. Cuando Rikuo y Tsurara se volvieron pareja, todos en la Casa Principal del Clan Nura pensaron que serían el tipo de parejas reservadas, no mostrando a nadie su afecto. Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando vieron que eran totalmente lo contrario, su relación era muy abierta en lo que se refería a las muestras de afecto como tomarse las manos, y ni hablar de los besos robados. Siguiendo la relación de estos tortolitos se podía ver que ya estaban pasando la fase de la "luna de miel", y sin saberlo rompían unos cuantos corazones en el camino.

**SkyGem**: Más temprano estaba re—leyendo los primeros capítulos de NnM (¡Rikuo era tan tierno cuando tenía 9!), y repentinamente sentí la urgencia de escribir un one—shot de NnM. Luego, BAM, esta idea surgió en mi cabeza. Se los advierto desde ahora; hay una probabilidad de que haya un poco de OOCness en este fic, ¡así que no digan que no se los advertí! ~Ahora, vayamos a la historia~

**Disclaimer:**Yo no hice NnM.

* * *

><p>Canturreando feliz para si misma, Tsurara abre la puerta de la habitación de su novio (tropezando con la palabra mentalmente, aun era muy extraño para ella) y muy alegremente le dice— ¡Hora de despertar, Rikuo-sama!<p>

El mencionado Rikuo-sama abrió un ojo, luego se movió más y tiró de la sabana, cubriendo su cabeza— ¡Cinco minutos más!

Descartando lo que había dicho, la pequeña Yuki Onna puso un rosto lleno de determinación, cruzó la habitación del castaño hacia su cama y jaló la manta hacia abajo.

Segundos después su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, cuando miró la piel desnuda del pecho de Rikuo. Ella no sabía que su Amo dormía sin camisa, porque era Kuro quien por lo general lo despertaba, tarea que le fue pasada de manera reciente el día de ayer.

A pesar de que ella se volvió rápidamente para ocultar su rostro ardiendo, una pequeña parte de su mente se pregunto cuándo él se había puesto en tan buena forma. De alguna manera esperó que el torso de Rikuo fuera más delgado, un poco afeminado incluso, pero había músculos firmes alrededor de sus hombros y ella pudo ver la silueta de la delgada línea de los abdominales, tenía los músculos de un atleta. No era sorprendente si pensaba en ello, viendo que había estado muy activo en los últimos años mientras poco a poco asumía las responsabilidades del Clan Nura. Sería sorprendente si él no hubiera desarrollado ningún musculo.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que cuando sintió una mano suave alrededor de la suya propia, casi salto de su piel.

Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa fue cuando la mano la apretó en un firme, pero amable agarre, y tiró de ella, de modo que se recostó sobre el torso del cual previamente estaba pensando.

— ¿Rikuo-sama? —preguntó con voz nerviosa.

— ¿Hm? —dijo con voz divertida. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sonrojarse más.

Tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos respondió— Tiene que levantarse ahora o llegara tarde a la escuela.

Tarareando feliz, Rikuo dijo— Con una condición.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tsurara con el rostro aún sonrojado.

— No agregues el –sama al final de mi nombre.

El rostro de Tsurara se volvió más rojo, si eso era posible, a la idea de llamar a su Amo sin un titulo honorifico— Pero Amo- —empezó, pero fue cortada.

— Tampoco Amo, sólo Rikuo. De lo contrario no me levanto.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego, en voz baja dijo— H-Hai Rikuo.

El efecto fue inmediato. Rikuo la dejó en libertad al momento en que terminó de hablar, y en el segundo siguiente, levantó la toalla olvidada que Tsurara había traído consigo y se dirigió al baño.

Justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, miró hacia atrás una vez y le guiñó un ojo a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo— No le digas a Kuro, pero prefiero ser despertado por una belleza como tú.

Como para la cara de Tsurara le era imposible estar más roja, Rikuo sonrió y desapareció, dejando a la niña desconcertada en el piso. Desde su primer beso, el sábado (Tsurara todavía no podía creer que había tenido el coraje de hacerlo), Rikuo se había comportado más como su forma de noche, parecía estar más seguro de sí mismo y más inclinado a felicitar a Tsurara cada vez que podía, y finalmente, la noche anterior, él le había pedido que fuera su novia.

* * *

><p>Después de tomar una ducha rápida y ponerse su uniforme escolar, Rikuo se fue a la cocina para comer algo.<p>

Cuando entró, Kejouro y Tsurara eran las únicas allí, la primera le sonreía.

— Se ve especialmente feliz hoy, Rikuo-sama —dijo.

— Por supuesto —dijo sonriendo—. Finalmente logré un objetivo a largo plazo que tenia.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué era? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— Que Tsurara dejara de llamarme Amo —tarareaba alegremente.

Las cejas de Kejouro subieron hacia la línea de su cabello y sonrió— Eso es toda una hazaña —dijo ella, sonando impresionada.

Rikuo le miró y respondió— Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Entonces, viendo el reloj, cogió un pedazo de pan en una mano, la mano Tsurara en la otra, y salió corriendo.

— ¡Ittekimasu! —dijo gritando.

Corrieron unas pocas cuadras, pero con el tiempo ralentizaron un poco, ya que parecía que no iban a llegar tarde.

— Umm, Rikuo-sa —Tsurara se cortó antes de terminar, y luego dijo—. Todavía estás sosteniendo mi mano.

Él cambio la posición de sus manos para que sus dedos se entrelazaran— Lo sé —dijo.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la escuela.

Vieron a sus amigos no demasiado lejos. Rikuo les llamó— ¡Hola chicos!

Al oír la voz de su amigo de la infancia, Kana ansiosamente da la vuelta, lista para preguntarle por qué **no** había aparecido, pero la pregunta murió en sus labios en un suspiro alucinante por lo que vio frente a ella.

Rikuo se dirigía a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, tirando de Oikawa-san a lo largo de su espalda.

Mientras se acercaba al grupo, Rikuo parecía adorablemente confundido— ¿Qué están mirando? —les preguntó.

Kiyotsugu, cuyos ojos estaban fijos todavía en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja, le preguntó— Nura-kun, ¿desde cuándo Oikawa-san y tú son tan cercanos?

Finalmente pareció entender la mirada de todos, Rikuo rió tímidamente y atrajo a Tsurara más cerca de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura— Empezamos a salir ayer por la noche —dijo con voz alegre.

Kana sintió una punzada en el corazón. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de que Rikuo-kun estando cerca de otra chica realmente le hacía daño.

Moviendo la cabeza un poco, pensó para sí misma— _¡Deja__de__tener__esos__pensamientos__extraños!__El__que__me__gusta__**es**__**é**__l,__el__hombre__que__me__ha__salvado__tantas__veces,__el__comandante__de__las__youkai!__¿Por__qué__debería__importarme__si__Rikuo-kun__tiene__una__novia?_

— ¿Eh? —dijo Maki interrogante— ¿Sólo ayer por la noche? Siempre he tenido la sensación de que ustedes estaban saliendo en secreto sin antes hablar con el resto de nosotros. Es decir, siempre vienen a la escuela juntos, después de todo —Torii asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

— Oh, eso es porque vivimos juntos —dijo Rikuo con indiferencia, y Kana sintió otra puñalada en el corazón. Cuando no hubo más preguntas (debido a que todo el mundo se ponía a especular al descubrir que los dos vivían juntos), Rikuo se volvió a Kana y sonrió como disculpándose.

— Lo siento, Ienaga-san, le he preguntado si podía ir a tu casa, pero él se negó. Su persona especial tiende a ser celosa cuando está a solas con las otras chicas.

Y Kana sintió una tercera puñalada en el corazón, por lo que se tambaleo hacia atrás en estado de shock. En los últimos cinco minutos, había encontrado que **los****chicos** que le gustaban (porque finalmente se percató de que le gustaba Rikuo) ya tenían parejas, y la información era demasiado para manejar.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente, parecía estárselo tomando mejor que Shima.

Él había estado misteriosamente tranquilo desde que Rikuo se había acercado al grupo, pero ahora había caído de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —le gritó a la Oikawa, sorprendiéndola— ¿Qué tiene Nura-kun que yo no? ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi novia en su lugar? ¿Por qué?

La Oikawa, ruborizándose profundamente, desvió la mirada y dijo en voz baja— Lo siento, Shima-kun, pero he conocido a Rikuo desde que éramos bebés, y yo he estado enamorada de él desde que puedo recordar.

— ¡No! —Shima gritó con voz desconsolada— ¡No voy a aceptar esto! —dijo, poniéndose de pie— ¡Lo prometo! ¡Voy a ser mejor que Nura-kun, y un día, te convertirás en mi novia en vez de la de él! —y con esas palabras, se fue corriendo a la escuela sin mirar hacia atrás.

Hubo un silencio total en el grupo por un tiempo, y el primero en romperlo fue Rikuo.

— Bueno, mejor que vamos andando —dijo mientras quitaba los brazos alrededor de su novia—. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

— ¿No te ha molestado? —Torii preguntó con incredulidad.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con confusión, el castaño le preguntó— ¿Molestado? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Shima! —dijo Maki en un tono exasperado— ¡El tipo básicamente dijo que te iba a robar a tu novia!

Rikuo rió, agitó la mano y respondió— No estoy molesto en absoluto. Shima-kun es un buen amigo, y si él quiere tratar de ganarse el afecto de Tsurara, entonces él puede seguir adelante y tratar. Si ella se hubiera enamorado de mí tan fácilmente, entonces no sería verdadero amor. Yo confío plenamente en ella.

— Aww —dijo Maki con una voz empalagosa— Rikuo-kun, quién diría que eras tan romántico. ¡Tsurara-chan es tan afortunada! —luego, tras una breve pausa, una sonrisa socarrona se abrió camino en su cara— Tal vez debería tratar de ganarme tu afecto —dijo en tono de broma.

Al oír esto, los ojos de la Oikawa se llenaron de una extraña sensación de posesión. Se volteó hacia su novio, se paró en la punta de sus pies y le di un beso en la boca.

Luego, volviéndose hacia una muda Maki, sonrió con un claro desafío en sus ojos.

— Solo inténtalo.

* * *

><p><strong>SkyGem:<strong> Y, ¿qué piensan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Aburrido? ¡Por favor dejen un review y díganme qué les pareció! ¡Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
